pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
May I Have This Snowball Dance?
Song Hyper waved at her dad as he dropped her off. "Bye dad!" she called. Then turned to the snowcovered school and walked toward the front doors. "Hey Hyper!" Eli shouted from under his scarfed mouth. "You cold too huh?" I asked. "Yeah. The snow's beating down too hard." Eli said. "I have to agree." I say then a pretty(don't be so noble girls can think other girls are pretty!) raven black haired girl runs up to me. "Hyper!" she yells giving me a big hug. "Why are you hugging me so hard? We saw each other just yesterday!" I say. "I know! I'm trying to get warm." she says. That's Isabella for you. "Where's Phineas? He's always with you and Pierre." I ask. "Oh, Phineas and Pierre are out sick." Isabella says. "That's terrible!" Hyper say. "Yeah they have a mild case of pnuemonia not the one you had! But you know." Isabella sighed. "That sucks I bought four tickets for the Snowball Dance tonight!" Hyper says. "Really?" Isabella asks. "Yep. Got a new dress and everything!" Hyper nods. "Hm. I got it! How about we take our next main men with us!" Isabella snaps. "Wait. Wha?" Hyper says confused. "Zikeal and Eli!" Isabella smiles pointing at them. "They'd be perfect back-up dates! And plus Hyper, In know you kinda like Zikeal." Isabella says in a sing-song voice wiggling her eyebrows. "Would you cut that out!" Hyper yells blushing and pushing her into the snow. "Oh you're gonna get it now!" Isabella laughs then pulls Hyper down with her. They both throw snow at each other laughing. Until a boy walks up to Hyper. "Hey. Just over heard that Phineas has Pnuemonia! So sad. "snicker" I'd love to be his replacement!" Keegan smiles bowing to me. "Yeah! In your dreams!" Hyper laughs then throws a snowball to his face. Isabella tries to keep in her laugh. "Hey girls!" Zikeal's voice comes. "Oh hi,Zikeal! Hey Connor!" Hyper waves. "I just heard Phineas and Pierre are out sick! That's horrible. What are you gonna do with those tickets?" Zikeal asks. "Oh yeah, I uh, wanted to ask you something Zikeal." Hyper blushes. I never acted like this before in front of him! How do I suddenly have even stronger feelings for him! I have my dream boy! Phineas.... "Yes?" Zikeal says signaling me to keep going. I hold up a rose. "Would you like to go to tonight's Snowball Dance with me?" Isabella and Hyper both ask their replacements at the same time. "Would you like to go to tonight's Snowball Dance with me?" Zikeal and Eli both stood in front of their friends in shock. Zikeal was the first of them to speak. A huge smile spread across his lips as he said. "Yeah. That would be great." his deep blue eyes staring into Hyper's soul. Hyper nearly fainted when he said those words. "Pick you up at 9:00." Zikeal told me then gave me the biggest suprise ever, a kiss on the cheek. Even when Phineas did that it didn't run a chill down her spine. But Zikeal's oh, she felt like Jack Frost. ''Phineas. Zikeal. Phineas. Zikeal. Tonight it's Zikeal's night. ''Hyper smiled and walked through the doors of the warm school. As Hyper arrived to her 1st Bell class, Adv. Science, her teacher gave her a peice of paper. She flipped it over and on it had the nominations for 6th Grade Duke and Duchess. I just hope I win! She circled her name and Zikeal's name. Then she noticed Phineas and Pierre's names were scratched out. She flipped it back over and started her bell ringer. Just an hour later it was time for Bell 3 and in Hyper's case;P.E. Oh how she despised P.E. Then they came. "Hey fangirl!" came a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Hype,Juli,and Veronical. "What do you want?!" I growled. "I heard you broke up with Phineas. To bad. Was he too smart for you?" Hype said teasing tone. "Oh shut your trap! I never said I broke up with Phineas." I say storming off. "Then why are you going with Zikeal?" Hype asks and even when I'm not looking I can tell she has her hands on her hips. I turn around. "Cause I don't wanna waste my money duh!" I say. "Right..... Zikeal and Hyper sittin' in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the marriage then comes the little baby in the baby carrige!" Hype teased me putting her fingers in a heart shape. "SHUT IT DINGBAT!" I scream/whisper. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Hyper shouts. Zikeal,who was standing in the corner holding the same rose Hyper gave him,frowned and sulked off sadly. Hype gasped and smiled a wicked smile when she saw Zikeal sulking off. "Hey Zikeal!" Hype called after him as she tried to run in her heals. Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages